The Mighty Will Fall
by Stanly3011
Summary: So this is my first story. This is kinda your general Army of Chaos story, with my own spin on it. Please enjoy. I'm still not sure if I'm a good writer, but we'll see how it goes. Please make sure to leave a review with tips and your thoughts- everything will be taken into account- not flames. Thank you and have a good day, if you aren't- pop on some music.
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HoO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

Description: This is my first story and it was inspired by other stories by some great writers like: **remarkables** for their amazing **The Four Horsemen of Chaos** story. **Anaklusmos14** for their **The Queen's Champion** story that I love. There are plenty other writers that I enjoy, check them out, I'll post links to theirs at the end of every chapter if you guys enjoy this one. I also recommend reading both PJO and HoO if you haven't already. Rated T for cussing and other stuff.

 **AN: This chapter has been updated with the help of Pluto's Daughter 11. Thank you once again. Not much was changed, just it flows a little better.**

A lone figure, dressed in an all-black assassin-like outfit with a hood casting a shadow over his face, passed through the magical borders of camp. A three foot long celestial bronze sword hung in a sheath at his side and two more strapped to his back, he had a belt hanging diagonally across his waist with a dozen throwing knives pocketed in sheaths. He walked through the camp grounds, drawing attention to himself as he surveyed the area. Bringing back the worst of memories to the man.

 _Flashback- 700 years ago_

He was back.

"Where did he go?", "Who is that?", "Oh shit, this isn't good.", "Jake is going to kick his ass."

This was what our hero heard campers say as he walked back into camp after his quest given to him by Athena, he had to complete the 12 Labours of Hercules, in order to gain Athena's permission to marry her daughter, his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. He finished the trials within a month, the fastest time they have ever been completed.

This man is Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Navigator of the Sea of Monsters, Saviour of Artemis, Slayer of Nemean Lion, Holder of the Sky, Traverser of the Labyrinth, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Leader of the Prophesy of Seven, Bane of Kronos and Slayer of Gaia.

He really wanted to get that put on a business card.

He walked down to the beach, his favourite spot in camp, other than the arena, after he spoke to Chiron and asked Malcom, Annabeth's half-brother, where she was.

"Oh!... Yes!... Ah!... JAKE!" Rung out from just behind the tree line of the forest. That voice belonged to one person. Annabeth. His girlfriend was doing _it_ with someone else. He turned around to see a set of female undergarments and some shirts lying across the ground.

He was furious now. The sky darkened. The winds picked up. Rain started pelting down. The waves became larger and more frequent. A hurricane formed just offshore. And thunder rumbled in the distance.

Now the camp was in chaos, thinking they did something to piss off 'Lord' Zeus or Lord Poseidon, as the magical borders blocked out natural events such as rain and snow. If only they knew how wrong they were.

The couple separated, looks of horror, shock and guilt flashed across their faces. Annabeth visibly paled when she saw Percy standing there, trembling hands balled into fists as his glowing green eyes boar into her. Guilt, that was the look on her face, he knew he wasn't supposed to find out about this affair.

"Who. Is. This." Percy said pointing at the boy pulling up his pants. The pair flinched at his icy tone.

"Th-this isn't wha-what it look-s like," was _her_ pathetic response.

"Oh really? Then pray tell, what is it like if what I see isn't what I think it is?" Percy's eyes darkened at her response from sea green to a dark stormy green, flashing with power.

"Don't talk to her like th-"

"You. Shut up!" Waving his hand, a tendril of water shot out of the ocean, picking up the boy by the neck. "Now speak Annabeth. I want to know why? Was I not good enough for you? You better answer quickly," Percy's tone going from stern to soft and then back to icy.

"Yo-you left mm-me aggain."

"I left to go on a quest, to get your mother's permission to marry you. Obviously that was a waste of time. So was falling for you," he said as he took a small, palm sized, velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it, inside was a ring. It was simple but beautiful, silver band with a bronze owl that had sea green gems for its eyes. "I guess you were right from the start _Chase_ , children of Poseidon and Athena should never mix. But it isn't the children of Poseidon's fault, it's the Athena spawn's for being too damn quick to jump to conclusions."

Annabeth gasped and started to tear up when she saw what he was holding. Her grey eyes darted to his face again, she opened her mouth to explain, to apologise for hurting him, to say something… anything to regain the mirth that once danced in his eyes. She knew it was impossible now, she had taken everything; years of love filled kisses, shared laughs, and precious memories and practically thrown them down into Tartarus. She made a grabbing motion for the ring but he threw it into the air and faster than the eye could track, pulled out Riptide and slashed it in half. With that he walked away from the now balling Annabeth as she pleaded for him to take her back.

Over the next few weeks Percy trained nonstop in the arena. His swordplay skills went from amazing to unstoppable, he even started to practice archery. Even though he was the worst in history.

He rarely spoke to anyone at camp, other than the Ares cabin. If a camper came up to him to talk, he would answer with a nod, shake of the head or a grunt. He got regular visits from some of the Olympian gods like Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon and most surprisingly Artemis. She was nice once you got past the man hating side to her personality.

The twins of archery blessed him, so now he could shoot beams of light from his palms, heal people, move silently like one of the Hunters and not completely suck at archery. From Hades and Hestia, he could now summon home-cooked food (now he would never leave the arena), produce fire from anywhere on his body like Leo, summon and control the dead, shadow travel and wield Stygian Iron weapons.

After he was blessed by some of the strongest beings on Olympus, Percy became even more reclusive, only leaving the arena to bathe or go for a swim to relax his now extremely well built body. Even then he never spoke to anyone other than Chiron and the gods. He rarely slept, so all throughout the night the campers could hear the clang of metal and the thudding of arrows, and feel the rumble of the explosions when he misjudged the right amount of power he was meant to use.

Annabeth tried to speak to him during one of his training sessions, but instead _she_ got her princess blonde curls singed. After that, his sessions went uninterrupted by anyone but the gods, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Reyna.

 _Time Skip, still flashback- 4 months later_

The same routine continued for the remainder of the summer. He was now completely unstoppable in all his powers and weapons, other than the bow and arrow. He ended up getting so bored of beating the Ares cabin, he decided to challenge their father, Ares the god of war, to a friendly duel. No powers, just pure skill. He accepted instantly. You guess who won.

Directly after the match Chiron trotted up to Percy as he was chugging a bottle of water.

"Percy, I have some grave news for you… It's about your parents-"

"Are they okay?!" He was getting worried.

"I'm sorry my boy, they were in a car crash and… Your mother and Paul died almost instantly…"

"No…" Percy's voice was just barely audible. Tears weld up in his now dark, stormy looking eyes, his expression changed from horror to grief and it then changed to an unreadable. He looked down at the ground and spoke again, "Chiron…. I need to go blow off some steam. Tell the others not to look for me and… I'll be back sometime in the future. Whether that be in a few weeks, a month or two or a year… Swear on the Styx that you guys won't look for me until I come back."

"I swear on the Styx to your terms-" thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the deal, "Where will you go though my boy?"

"I'll Iris-Message you every now again, along with Nico and Thalia. Can you look after Mrs O'Leary for me Chiron? I don't think I can take her with me…"

 **AN: Thank you guys for reading my story.**

 **I will update soon. I intend to make this at least 10 chapters long. I honestly have no idea on how I want this story to turn out, possibly a Chaos fanific or I'll do my own take on a Four Horsemen of Chaos. If you guys would like that, let me know what you think in a review.**

 **Till then,**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Sorta of an explanation

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HoO. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **AN: Hey guys, imma back. So here are some other stories that inspired me, not just with the plot but might have rubbed off some of their humour and character personalities:** Pluto's Daughter 11 **with** 'The Boy Who Grew Up' **and** Wade98 **'s** 'The Hunters of Betrayal' **. Okay, now here is chapter 2.**

 _Time Skip still flashback- 1 hour later_

*Percy POV*

With the setting sun behind me, I trudged up Half-Blood Hill, past Thalia's Pine tree and the border towards my trusty steed Blackjack, my black immortal Pegasus, with my backpack that contained some food, ambrosia, nectar, drachma and some mortal money. I didn't need to bring water as I was still claimed as a son of Poseidon.

 _Hey bud_ I spoke in my head, _you ready to go?_

 _Yo boss! Yeah, I'm ready to leave this dump_ , he yelling back.

 _Then lets go_. And with that, we were off.

We had no idea where to go.

 _End of Flashback- Still Percy's POV_

I was walking through camp when I was approached by the last person I wanted to see, _her._ _She_ started to fire off questions quickly. My only thought was: _How the fuck is she still alive?_

"Who are you? How did you get past the border? Why do you have the same aura as a god?" and so on.

"I am… Well I don't have an official name but you can call me either Winter or Sir," was my response. With that, I turned on my heel and walked towards the beach. Of course she decided to follow me. ( **AN: for those who didn't get it, Percy is Winter** )

*Third Person POV*

As Percy was walking down to the beach, he pulled out a walkie-talky.

"Oi! Zero!" he spoke into the device.

"Yes boss?" an ominous but cheery voice escaped the speaker.

"I need the ship. Now," he barks back.

"Consider it down, ETA… Right fucking now!" then the line went dead.

Percy looked to the sky just in time to see the light bend inwards within the shadow of a large cloud. The shadows turned and swirled, forming a vortex. Suddenly blackness erupted from it, a shockwave of chilled air rush out, knocking the campers off their feet. A huge, futuristic looking AC-130 shot out of the vortex. The campers had gotten back onto their feet by now, looking in awe at the ship.

"Fucking show off…." Was all Percy mumbled, before starting off to the top of Half-Blood Hill.

A deep horn echoed from the tree line of the surrounding forest just outside the border, signalling an attack. The camp turned into a riot, with campers sprinting around trying to get their armour and grab their weapons.

*Jason's POV*

 _What the fuck was that!_ As the ship that came out of the vortex flew over the Hill, the ramp/door thing at the back of it opened and tanks dropped out with paratroopers following behind them.

 _Tanks. Are falling out of the plane! WTF!_

I could hear a horn rumble through camp

 _Oh shit!_

As I sprinted to the hill, I saw a figure looking over the army of monsters with a smirk plastered on what I could see of his face. He turned to me as I approached.

"Mister Grace, I recommend that you tell your campers not to interfere with my men, they tend to get… a little carried away. My men are here to help Olympus win this war," he then mumbled something else under his breath that I couldn't catch, "and if you don't believe me, as the _gods_ themselves."

*Third Person POV*

As Percy finished addressing Jason, who didn't know it was Percy, the gods flashed in.

"The boy speaks the truth son of Zeus," Athena informed.

Zeus began to speak about something but was cut off as the tanks hit the ground with the paratroopers landing alongside them.

"Oi boss! What do you think of the entrance? Much better than Z's right?" A boy about 15 yelled as he came to meet his commander. He had muscles, but wasn't overly buff, he wore a pitch black shirt that seemed to swirl with a deep purple, as if it was alive and his brown hair was neatly cut.

"Zero, Z can hear you… And if he could understand what we are saying he'd try and fry you," was Percy's response.

"The key word is try, we all know that he isn't powerful enough to even hurt one of our weakest soldiers-"

"We have been filled in on your assignment, but a more important is why do you not bow to your gods?" Zeus thundered ( **AN: I love writing that; Zeus thundered…)**

*Percy POV*

Zero and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs for a good minute or two, "Oh gods, uncle Z, I haven't laughed in a long time, thank you," was all I managed before bursting into another round of chuckles.

"We will be showed respect!"

"Nah, not feelin' like respecting an arrogant arse of a self-proclaimed _king_ today… try next century, what do I call you…cousin Zeus?" Zero turned to me, "Is that right? My dad is Z's great uncle, correct?"

"Okay dude, ask Athena, she is the goddess of wisdom after all," Athena puffed out her chest with pride, "but I doubt she'd know much about the Primordials and Chaos to be honest, even _she_ didn't know about them." Zeus and Athena glared at us, while Hermes and Apollo burst into laughs at Athena not knowing something. I found it funny how Zeus didn't realise that Zero and I were talking about him before.

"You dare-!"

"We aren't insulting anyone, think of it as friendly banter between family. Oh and-" I snapped my fingers, as the campers arrived finally ready for battle and the time spell I had put up stopped. Guess I forgot to mention that got blessed by some of the friendly Protogonoi like Chronos, Pontus and Nyx, I guess I'm slightly OP now eh? "I recommend staying out of this battle, you guys are way out numbered and out matched, you have like maybe 800 demigods and they have close to a 10,000 strong army."

With that Zero and I walked down the Hill towards my squad.

Now you must be confused, I am the head of the Assassin of Chaos, as well as general of his army. Yeah, Chaos, the creator of, well, everything. Let me explain it to you. You see...

 **AN: I'm sorry, I left at sort of a cliff hanger. I'm going to try to give you guys the best story I can possibly write, but I will get chapter 3 up and finished ASAP. On another note, I would like to thank my friends for their continued support and input to my story, I won't name names because they know who they are.**

 **Anywho, thank you for reading, please review and all that**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	3. Not a Chapter

**AN: Yo internet, Wadup?**

 **Sorry about the no new chapters lately, I had to get my keyboard fixed...**

 **But I'm back now... So yeah, new chapter should be up by the weekend hopefully.**

 **The first two were up pretty close to each other because I had started on the second one, and nearly finished it, before the first one was up.**

 **Honestly I still have no idea how I want this story to go, any ideas please let me know. I've put a poll up for who should be that main antagonist, so please vote.**

 **I won'y be accepting any Original Characters, as I already have decided to put my friends as characters. Sorry guys.**

 **But yeah... Chapter 3 will be about another 2K longer than the first two, and it is taking a lot out of me.**

 **I never knew being a writer was so hard. My level of respect for Rick Riordan and Derek Landy has tremendously increased.**

 **On another note, I got feedback from a friend of mine, that the first chapter was pretty much like Mr Riordan's work.**

 **Eth, Thank you. Getting comments like that really made my day. That really boosted my self-esteem as an armature writer.**

 **And McMahon. That does not count as a review... I still can't get over that...**

 **Anywho, once again**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	4. Chapter 3- Perception

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **AN: Yo internet! I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry it took a bit longer put this one up, the only reason the last one was up within a couple of days is because I had already started writing it. I've also had to balance school and free time, assessment has just started and I'm slightly behind… Yay.**

 **This one should summarise the 700 year gap, so there will be a tonne of time skips. I haven't got any other authors to shout out for their incredible work this chapter, as I've been focusing on writing this. Hopefully you all enjoy it. If you have any suggestions for possible: characters, pairings (not sure if I want this story to have them), sub-plot ideas or who you want me to kill off early on.**

 **So now back to our scheduled story:**

 _Flashback_

*Percy POV*

It has been two years since I left the place I called home so I wouldn't have to see that bitch.

 _Flashback with in a flashback_ **(AN: Shall we call this Perception? No? Well, I try to be funny…)**

As soon as I left, I went to Olympus.

Thunder rumbled and the ground shook. It wasn't me this time, I swear.

So Uncle Z and Pops are fighting again? What now?

What TV show is better?

Whose son is stronger?

Let's see shall we? **(AN: I feel like a little fourth wall breaking)**

As I strode into the throne room, all the gods feel silent.

"Looks like I'm the topic of this convocation, eh? Which one of you have decided to kill me now?" I said sarcastically before bowing to them.

"Are we that obvious Perce?" Hermes asked smirking.

"Yes you guys are when you let the ground shake and thunder clap," I replied too with a smirk when I looked at my uncle and father, "So back to my original question…"

"We have decided to revoke your title of Hero of Olympus and give it to Jake Thundrum, son of Zeus," Athena stated.

"Well my day just keeps getting better and better, eh Mr D?"

"That it does Pedro," he replied solemnly, "First the Athena spawn, then your parents and now one of your list of titles, a sad day indeed."

 _Great! He just had to bring that up._ I thought as tears began to swell in my eyes, blurring my vison.

"WHAT! What do you mean?! My daughter can do no wrong!" Athena screeched once she heard the mention of her 'favourite' child, "I propose a vote, for the annihilation of Perseus Jackson."

"All in favour," was all Zeus said before raising his hand.

The vote went like this: for my death were Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Against the vote were Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon and Dionysus.

"We have tie, in this case we won't kill Perseus," Athena started to growl as Zeus said this, "so we will banish him from Olympus and both the camps."

The tears in my vison disappeared, "if that is how it is, so be it," I said in a deathly calm voice, "But hear this. For those who voted for my death, when another war comes, I will not help, no matter how much you beg and plead. Here on, I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, former Hero of Olympus, renounce my ties with Olympus and the Greek gods."

I then turned on my heel and strode out. I could hear Zeus yelling in rage as I got into the elevator.

 _End of the 'Perception' Flashback_

So yeah, two years. Two whole years on the streets or in the forests of America.

At first it was fun, sightseeing with Blackjack, spending time with someone who would rather die than betray me, the peace was nice and relaxing. But soon it got boring, monsters became less and less of a problem and a rare sight. It worried me.

During my travels, I've run into the Hunters of Artemis a few times when they were. They were actually quite like their mistress, nice once you get past the man-hating persona. We'd all sit around the campfire and joke, muck about and tell stories, their past hunts are quite interesting.

Currently we were all sitting around the campfire, telling them how I'd made the smart decision to jump off a cliff to save a daughter of Hermes who was being chased by a group of Cyclopes in Canada. Don't worry though, I did save her. We ended up falling into the shadow off one of those sharp rocks that protrude from the water. I was just rapping up my story when an explosion came from one the tents.

We turned around to see a horde of cyclops and a large pack of hellhounds charge from out behind the tents.

 _Oh shit! Do they just follow me everywhere?_

The girls pulled out their bows and started to fire. I drew my trusty sword, Riptide or Anaklusmos and jumped into the fray.

 **AN: I was thinking of ending it here, but it would be too short of a chapter.**

After about ten minutes of monster killing, we were slowly overwhelmed by the large numbers and the Hunters had to switch to their knives. The entire place was trashed, Artemis will not be happy with me… She did leave me in charge of babysitting the Hunters while she was on Olympus for a meeting.

We formed a circle, covering all sides as the monsters closed in around us, the youngest and smallest Hunters in the middle.

Then I had a stupid idea that could hurt the Hunters…

My Earth-shaker powers

 _I hope this works…_

"Thalia, how well can you control you powers of the winds?" I whisper to her

"I'm getting better. Why?"

"I need to help me lift the Hunters into the air, I am going to end this."

"On three then Kelp-for-brains."

 **AN: I really don't feel like typing: one, two, three in speech, so I'll skip it**

Once the Hunters were off the ground, I plunged Riptide into the ground and felt a strong tugging sensation in my gut, slightly painful I might add.

The ground started to shake and the monsters began to topple over and stumble around.

 _Now's my chance_

With that, I sprang into battle. Slashing, stabbing, rolling and dodging wild swords and spears.

Not long after I started, the camp was covered in gold dust, disintegrating hellhounds and the odd splash of my blood. I was covered in dust, cuts and sweat from moving and keeping two of my powers going at once.

Once the Hunters were on the ground, Artemis flashed in and did a double take when she saw the state of her camp.

"I guess I'm fire?" I joke

Artemis turns to me with a blank stare.

 _Oh no, I'm dead_

She starts to walk towards me, Thalia puts a hand on my shoulder. Artemis still had the emotionless mask as she got closer.

 _Oh gods…_

She stopped in front of me, still staring.

A smile broke out across her face, launching herself at me, wrapping her arms around me. I was stunned and completely confused. "Lady Artemis? What are you doing?" I ask the twelve year old looking goddess.

She looked up at me and her cheeks turned slightly golden, "I… umm.. urr…" The Hunt broke out into a fit a laughter, their patron was left speechless. She looked back down into the crook of my neck.

After a few moments she let go of me, still not meeting my eyes. "Perseus… I… I'm going to have to ask you to leave… I'm sorry." The Hunt just looked between me and their lady.

"Okay then, see you around," I replied solemnly, turning my backs to them, I whistled for Blackjack and flew off into the sky.

 _What a great day_

 _Time skip- one year later-_

*Artemis POV*

 _Why. Why did I let him leave?_ They were my most common thought for months. We did search for him, but came up with nothing. That made me even more determined to find him, how can one _boy_ evade the Hunt, the Hunters, we hunt things down. But he is gone.

I heard a roar and a yell. Then a yelp. _What the Hades is going on?_

"Girls, we're heading out."

We found a clearing with gold dust everywhere, a male figure standing over the body of a black horse talking to a women that emanated power, it just flowed off her. _A goddess._

They shook hands and a black portal opened up behind her. The man crouched down and lit his hand alight, burning the horse's body. He then turned around, facing us. He spoke, in a voice that I will never forget, "Lady Artemis, it has been awhile hasn't it?" he paused, "This could possibly be the last time we see each other, I wish you good luck on your future hunts… and for whatever I did last year, I am sorry." He turned around and walked towards the portal.

I was stunned. The bo- no, man I was falling for was leaving? Where to? "Percy!... No!" He stopped.

"Artemis, I need to leave, I have nothing left here on Earth. My parents, dead. Olympus, banished my. You, the one person I thought I could count on, told me to leave. Lady Chaos has offered me a job. A purpose. Something to do." With that, he walked into the portal, then it closed. Me, I broke down.

*Percy's POV*

I could hear it. It broke my heart. The one sound I thought I would never hear, ever.

Artemis crying

Why I would never know. I wish I could go back and comfort her. But I can't, as much as I wish I could, I had a job to do.

Chaos told me:

A third war is coming. And I am going to stop it before it hurts anyone I care about, Not that there are many left.

As I walked out of the portal, I looked around awestruck over the balcony of Chaos' palace. She wasn't joking when she said the city was massive and there are people everywhere, buying stuff from the shops on the streets, couples talking over coffee, kids playing tag in the square and people sparring in some of the many arenas. It reminded me of my time at Camp Jupiter before the second war.

"And this will all be destroyed if _they_ win and millions, no all life will be eliminated," Chaos said from behind me.

"Is this some kind of pep talk? If so, I am totally ready to kick some ass," sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

Ignoring my statement she went on, "let's go meet your team, this way."

She stopped in front of a big red set of double doors with the Omega symbol etched into it with gold, "This is where you and your team will stay, I will get Zane to show you around," she started to walk away when she stopped, "Oh, and they have had just as rough, if not just less rougher pasts than you, most have changed their names," with that, she left.

 _Here goes nothing_

As I walked in, I saw a bunch of teens lounging on couches and arm chairs either reading, playing on a console or listening to music.

"Ummmm…. Hello?"

 **AN: This would be a great place to end too, but I want to get the whole of Percy/Winter's backstory over with so in Chapter 4 we can get to the good stuff… So far 1990 words.**

The room went dead quite, the guys playing the console looked up, two chicks walked out of a separate room off to the left of me, singing the end of a song but they stopped too after seeing me.

"Who might you be?" a scary looking guy, about 14 said.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of Kronos, bane of Gaia and the rest of those titles I received. And you? I was told I would be joining your squad."

"So you're our new leader? The most famous demigod? Even more powerful than Heracles, you don't honestly look like much," one of the boys said standing up, I'm going to say about 16 maybe.

"I get that a lot."

"Well let's get to the introductions: My name is Ethan, son of Apollo, I'm one of the scouts for the Omega squad," A boy with blonde hair that was short but scruffy, blue eyes said, pointing to another boy with auburn hair that was about shoulder length lying on the couch with a book laying over his chest, "The slacker sleeping on the couch is Sean, son of Artemis, he is the other scout. He goes by Zane these days as he dislikes his mother." Zane woke up, showing his green eyes that had a noticeable golden ring around the centre of his irises, after Ethan was finished and pulled his headphones out.

"Someone say something about me?"

"Still an idiot," one of the girls muttered, she looked about 16 as well, she had blonde hair that cascaded over her right shoulder and blue eyes too, "Hey Percy, nice to meet you, I'm Georgia, daughter of Apollo, one of the healers, not really much of a fighter but Zero is teaching me."

"Hey! I'm Mia, daughter of Hecate," the other girl said doing a little curtsy, she had long brown hair that was tied into to piggy tails that made her look younger, possibly 14, "I am the support. I use my magic to give boosts, like making you stronger and faster or slowing enemies or trapping them by controlling the Mist."

"Yo, I'm Haydyn, son of Erebus," the boy with brown hair and blue eyes says, "I am the pilot and an assassin. I go by the name Zero nowadays. But I look forward to testing you skills in our arena."

"Sup newbie, I'm Tasi, son of Ares," the scary looking dude with tied back black hair, "My role in this group of misfits is to keep them inline, minus the girls of course" There was a chorus of 'Heys' from most of the guys, minus Zane who just shrugged and pulled out an arrow and began to twiddle with it, looking as if he was debating whether or not to shoot someone. "My real job is handling the heavy weaponry, like Warhammers, axes and the big guns," Tasi said after everyone stopped arguing who is worst.

"And the other guy, who is pasted out, is Sebi. He is the Techie, I guess. He works on our gear, fixes our weapons and armour and puts in modifications," Ethan said pointing to the guy pasted out in the armchair.

"Oi! Curly, wake the fuck up!" Zane yelled at Sebi, "We have a visitor."

There was no response… And Zane's face morphed into a devilish smirk. Sort of reminded me of Hermes in a way.

"I know what you're planning Sean," he cringed at the name, "No, last time you 'pranked' someone, Sebi couldn't sit properly for three days." Georgia scorned Zane, he opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, "No means no. And I don't want another incident with Blood Ants in Zero's pants again."

"Fine then. Wake me up later," was Zane's only response before he walked off down one of the corridors, to which I assumed was the way to his bedroom.

I seriously couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing. These guys are exactly what I've been looking for, a close family. They all turned to look at me, all expressing confused features.

 _Time skip- to just before Percy/Winter arrived at Camp_

"Could Winter please report to Lady Chaos' chambers," played through the speakers around the Castle of Chaos.

 _What now?_ I think to myself as walk out of my room. _This better be good._

As I walk into Chaos' chambers, she looked at me sympathetically. "Winter, I know you won't like what I am about to say but remember these are my orders, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"One of my children is rising, his name is Erebus. He is Zero's father."

 **AN: Duh Duh Duhh! Our villain has been named, and now the story takes a new turn, Artemis likes Percy? Who saw that coming? This my longest chapter yet because I feel like if I continued with the interesting battle, you'd all get lost. And now that my OCs' have been introduced, I can write from their POV as well, yay.**

 **Anyway, it will be a long time till Chapter 4 as assessment has started up and I am slightly behind… Sorry guys. But by the school holidays I should have Chapter 4 up and 5 either just started or nearly finished.**

 **Let me know if you want a pairing in this story, because honestly it can go either way.**

 **So yeah, till the next time**

 **Stanly3011 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4- Prewar and another backstory

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **AN: Yo yo yo internet! Imma back with another chapter. This one should be more interesting, hopefully. I'm still not sure if most of you enjoy my writing and I am getting slightly worried, but I enjoy it and I want all of you to too. Maybe this chapter will get you into my story.**

 **So let's recap:**

 **-Percy has been betrayed by Annabeth.**

 **-His parents were murdered, and the killer still hasn't been named.**

 **-He has been banished by the gods.**

 **-Blackjack is dead.**

 **-Artemis has admitted she is falling for Percy after two years of not seeing each other.**

 **-Chaos has shown up and given Percy a job offer.**

 **-Percy has met his new squad.**

 **-And the enemy in the new war has been named.**

 **I must say, when I started I had nothing like this planned. Other than Annabeth's cheating, the gods banishing him and adding some OCs.**

 **But yeah, no new authors to thank for inspiration this chapter again. But maybe next time. Some stuff has happened recently and I've been told to put the story on hold for a bit. And I guess I might.**

*Percy/Winter POV*

"That isn't good… Should we tell him milady?" I ask, worried for my friend.

"He already knows, he has known all along. That is why he has been spending a lot of time alone training," Chaos replies, "There is more news for me to share."

 _Uh oh_

"Erebus is attacking Earth first, trying to take out Olympus. I'm sorry Winter, but we are going to help the gods and Camp Olympus."

*Chaos POV*

He looked at me dead in the eyes, his mask coming back up. This isn't good at all.

We need him in this war, he and his squad are our only hope.

*Percy/Winter POV*

I looked at Chaos, silently. Thoughts circled around my mind,

 _We are going to war with Erebus. I have to fight for the place that hated me._

"Milady, I have another idea. What if we leave the gods to fight for themselves and we bring everyone else to a different planet? It avoids fighting you son and I don't have to fight for the people that betrayed me," I pleaded. I really don't want to fight another war for those pieces of Minotaur dung.

"Unfortunately, Hera has contacted me and convinced that we need to do something about my son," she looked at me sadly, "we will be fighting with Olympus, I'm sorry Percy."

She notices me cringed at my old name, memories flash through my thoughts. The cheating. _Her_. My parents. Blackjack. The gods on the council. My thoughts go to a certain goddess with beautiful silver eyes. Then I remember that her 'mistake' of a son is my squad.

It'll defiantly be difficult if I admit to Zane that I like his mother. We are pretty much brothers after all. Well the Omega Squad, the eight of us are my new family now. Zane, Ethan and Sebi are pranksters. Georgia is like my second mum and it's great, I mean I never forget to do anything her reminding me what I have to do, she even gets in on some of the less harmless pranks that the guys pull. Tasi and Zero like the over protective brothers of the bunch, much like a less annoying versions of Apollo, as Artemis would say. Mia was like the little sister that you couldn't stay mad or annoyed at for long and her bubbly personality would lighten up anyone's dull day.

I was brought out of my debating when Chaos told me I was dismissed. As soon as I left her quarters, I called my squad to the meeting room in our part of the palace. When they all arrived, Tasi and Mia walked in last, he was giving her a piggy back, I began to recount what Chaos told me. Once I was done, Zero looked down in shame of his father's actions as everyone looked at him sadly. It isn't every day you dad tries to take over the universe and you're fighting against him. Once news spreads, he will be deemed a spy or a possible traitor in the army.

I place a hand on his shoulder, "it's okay buddy," I look around at the Omega squad, "No one is to talk about this. Is that understood?"

I received a bunch of 'yes's and mock salutes from Zane, Sebi and Zero.

"We leave tomorrow so go pack your shit and we will prepare to arrive at the council meeting."

 _Time skip- to just before Percy/Winter arrived on Olympus_

*Sean/Zane's POV*

I am so looking forward to meeting mum again… Note the sarcasm. She left me in the woods. A baby demigod. In the middle of the fucking woods.

Just to protect her pride, she killed Orion. My father. But I've lived an alright life, Chaos found me when I was 12, along with Ethan and Georgia. We grew up together in ancient Greece, running from monsters and avoiding everyone. Me being the oldest of us, took up the role as 'protective big brother', which involved getting food and money. Georgia, being the youngest, was the one that loved to wander the streets of whatever city we travelled to. And Ethan? He was the one that stopped the fights and arguments between Georgia and me.

Now you probably noticed I said 'again', whilst travelling Greece, I saw the Hunt a few times actually, but thank gods that they were busy terrorising innocent men to notice a little boy that happened to look slightly like their mistress.

Alright. I'll get to when we arrived to Olympus.

Once we arrived on Olympus, we could hear the gods arguing.

 _Do they ever grow up? They act like spoiled five year olds that don't want to share their toys._

Winter motioned for us to follow him, we flicked up our hoods. The ones that won't show our faces, even if you shine a torch directly at us. As the seven of us strolled through the city, in a V formation, the minor gods, demigods and nature spirits stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

It was Winter up front, Ethan and I flanked him on each side, Mia flanked me, Georgia was behind her brother and finally Sebi and Tasi brought up the rear. Zero is flying the ship to Camp as we speak.

We reached the throne room door and Winter stopped, turned to Tasi and nodded. Tasi walked up and punched the doors, with enough force to knock them off the hinges.

I must say, Winter has definitely a thing for dramatic entrances.

All of the arguing stopped. Each of the gods turned to look at us, with faces that showed shock, fear and anger. The last one was just Zeus.

Winter greeted them with gritted teeth, "Hello 'Olympians', my name is Winter and I am the commander of The Army of Chaos," jaws hit the floor when he said this, I looked over to Sebi and we shared a look and nearly burst out laughing at the fear on some of the gods faces, "and this is my squad, the Omega Squad. We are a highly trained task force that are used to deal with problems quickly, I'll let them introduce themselves, once they are done Chaos should be hear."

He stepped back and Tasi and Sebi walked forward to greet the council. Me being me zoned out and turned my headphones on. Fallout Boy's Save Rock and Roll started to play.

 **(AN: I am going to put the lyrics in, because it is a great song. I do not own any of the songs used in this story either, they belong to the original artists/ groups mentioned.)**

 _Until your breathing stops (stops stops)_

 _Until your breathing stop (stops stops)_

 _Until your (your, your, your, your)_

 _Forever, forever_

 _I need more dreams_

 _And less life_

 _I need that dark_

 _In a little more light_

 _I cried tears you'll never see_

 _So fuck you, you can go cry me an ocean_

 _And let me be_

 _You are what you love_

 _Not who loves you_

 _In a world full of the word 'yes'_

 _I'm here to scream_

 _No, no_

 _Wherever I go, go_

 _Trouble seems to follow_

 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

 _Rock and roll, no_

 _Wherever I go, go_

 _Trouble seems to follow_

 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

 _Until your breathing sto-_

"Oi! Zane, you're up," a voice broke me from my music, I turned to see the Olympian gods looking at me intently and Per- I mean Winter gesturing me to speak.

"Okay what did we tell them? Age? Parents names?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Yes and if you want to. You are to tell them your role in the squad and where you met Chaos," Mia told me. I noticed that most of them had their hood down, other than Winter and Tasi.

"Fine. My code name is Zane, I'm a year older than Ethan and Georgia. My godly parent is in this room. I won't say more because Athena," I say turning her as she opened her mouth to ask, "one I was a mistake and they abandoned me and two I hate them with everything drop of blood in my body. The only reason I am here is because of Chaos' orders."

Athena stood up from her throne and walked closer to me. She looked at me and did the one thing that a virgin goddess would do. Give a male a hug.

 _What the fuck is going on!_

She broke off the hug and stared at me, "Zane, we are sorry for whatever we did."

"You are not the one who did the wrong, I have never met you before. But one your sisters is the one who wronged me, she has lied for a very long time and you will never believe what she did."

Zeus stood up as Athena walked back to her throne thinking over what I had said, "What do you mean one of my daughters wronged you!"

"You tell me! Who leaves a baby in the middle of the woods to fend for itself? You tell me grandfather!" I couldn't take it anymore, I stormed out of the throne room.

*Percy/Winter POV*

I looked up to see Artemis get a look of shock and guilt. She tried to stand up, but Athena noticed and stopped her.

"So it was you who left a baby in the woods. When was this? What is he to you?"

Artemis looked up and hesitated and spoke on sentence before she flashed out, "He is my son."

 **(AN: This would be a great place to stop but somebody yelled at me when I left the last chapter as a cliff hanger. I promised that I would get to the battle from either chapter one or two.)**

*Sean/Zane POV*

I walked to the arena on Olympus, now I didn't know where I was going. I was I guess pulled there by what I call my 'Hunting Instincts'.

I saw some archery targets and stood about 200 metres away from the board.

Sometime later Georgia, Ethan and Sebi came up to me.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Georgia yelled at me, "WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR You everywhere," her voiced lost its anger and she engulfed me in a hug.

When she pulled back, "I am sorry I yelled, but you just left and didn't wait for us." She gestured to Sebi and Ethan.

Sebi pulled out a communicator and walks off to talk.

Then Georgia pulled off my hood, to see my eyes. And she gasps.

*Georgia POV*

I've never seen him cry.

Men aren't supposed to cry.

And now I know why, we women can't handle it, seeing the people that protect us break down in front of us. It's heart breaking.

My big brother is crying.

I can't take it, I broke down too.

*Sean/Zane POV*

We were interrupted by a black flash from the throne room. Chaos was here.

We pulled ourselves and gave each other one last hug before I pulled my hood up and we walked back to the throne room. Well I got bored and tired and turned into my wolf form.

 **(AN: I did some research to check if my character was allowed to this. And he can.)** As one of Artemis' symbols is the wolf, I inherit the power to change into one. It took me a long time to learn how to change from one form to another. Most demigods could probably learn how to but they'd never learn how to change back or how to fight properly.

When I first learnt, I was stuck a wolf for years, and let me tell you, it is not fun.

In my wolf form I was about 5 foot 5 inches tall. **(AN: for those who use the metric system to measure their height, it's about 1.7 metres tall.)** My fur is the same as my hair colour, auburn. I was faster and my senses were enhanced.

Little fun fact: after a few changes, you retain some skills and characteristics from your animal form. Like now my diet consists of meat and my incisors were now longer and sharper.

We arrived to see Chaos yelling at the gods and Omega squad standing off to the side smirking under their hoods. Just so you know, we can see through each other's hoods because Mia placed a spell that lets us do it, but I don't fully understand to explain.

Georgia and I stood there for about 2 minutes before Sebi burst in panting, "Lady Chaos, Camp is under attack," he said once he caught his breath.

"Winter, go, scout out a good place to land the ship and warn the Demigods," Chaos said turning to him, before he vapour travelled out saying, "Yes ma'am."

"Omega squad, I will send you to the ship so you can go make a big entrance with Alpha squad," she said turning to the rest of us and creating a portal for us to walk into.

*Artemis POV*

 _He is alive. He remembers what I did to him._ These were just some of the thoughts running through my head as I got to my Hunters' camp. _Does Phoebe remember him?_

The Hunters have grown big since Percy left, we now have about 50 girls. But most of the older ones still haven't forgiven me for making Percy leave. Only Thalia saw me converse with Percy before he left with Chaos do a 'job'.

*Erebus POV*

My father has joined the war. This may become harder than I originally thought.

Never mind though, we have enough to win this war.

 **(AN: Let's skip to where I left off in earlier chapters shall we. And a new POV)**

*Mia POV*

We appeared on Zero's ship, The Black Wind, with music blearing through the speakers and him singing along. Zane barked to get his attention. Zero turned around to greet us, "Oh hey guys, we are just waiting for Winter to phone in. Till then, just hang around and do whatever."

Zane shifted back to his human form with a howl. _Must be painful_.

 **AN: So here is another chapter. They keep getting longer and longer, so I hope you enjoy and appreciate the time and effort that it takes to write these chapters out guys.**

 **So it might be awhile before I release next chapter, sorry if it happens.**

 **Thank you to all that review and comment on my writing.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	6. Chapter 5- The battle begins

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own CinemaSins or any other YouTube channels that I might pull quotes from. Nor do I own any songs that are mentioned during the duration of this story.**

 **AN: Sup internet. Here is my new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. By the time you read this, it'll be the start of the school holidays-ish (for those in Australia like me) or I may have put this up earlier, who knows.**

 **When I started writing this chapter, my story had hit 1000 views. Yay! some number of followers and people who have favorited and a few nice reviews. What I am getting at, is I'm trying to say 'Thank You' to you guys, who have done any of those I have mentioned. It means a lot to me that people enjoy my amateur writing.**

 **I have got some inspiration some authors for this chapter. "** That Color Silver **"** **by** Pluto's Daughter 11 **and also "** Of Beanies and Sharpies **" by** TheMistressofSass **. Both of these people have written great stories,** TheMistressofSass **has inspired me to write a new story that I might start soon. So stay tuned in the future for that.**

 **And No M, I will not spoil it. They are called surprises.**

 **So now that my intro and my rambling, let's get on with the story:**

*Mia POV*

Just as Zane finished transforming, or 'shifting' as he called it, the Alpha squad leader Tom, son of Pluto, walked into the cockpit.

"Sir, the A team is getting restless back here."

"Tell them to put on a movie, or train. Make the rookies do some push ups and sit ups till we get there. We are waiting for Winter to phone in before we jump," was Zero's response, not turning around to face him.

Tom left after that, we could hear him yelling at the new recruits to 'get on and give me 100' and the rookies groaning.

 _Time skip- to before the squads jump out of the AC-130_

*Zero POV*

"Alright maggots! Time to jump!" I yelled over the roar of the wind as the cargo do opened, "Alpha, take the tanks for an entrance!"

The current Alpha squad looked at me, then out of the cargo door, then back at me. Annisa, daughter of Hades, just shrugged and did a running start and jumped. Tom just looked at rookies and pushed Allysha, daughter of Hermes, out of the door and turned to the rest expectedly. The remaining two just looked at each other and nodded. Charlie, the son of Iris, decided to do a backflip out and Axel, son of Hecate, did a swan dive.

Zane walked through the door leading to the centre of the ship and yelled, "Time for the tanks?"

"Yeah!" I yelled back. And he pushed a button on the wall next to him, un-winching the cables stabilising the vehicles. They rolled slowly and fell off, into a freefall.

*Ethan POV*

Let's get this out of the way,

HELL YEAH!

 _I'MMMMM FREEEEEEFALLLLLIIIING!_

I haven't had this much fun since Zane and I put pop rockets in the girls' bedrooms and mini fireworks in their bathroom, or when we ducked taped an air horn under Chaos' chair, so when she sat down it went off.

Good times… And we have all our good pranks on camera.

Yeah we get up to a lot of shit… But we have fun. I mean, what else should we be doing with our spare time? Pretty much all we do is train and practice our skills. Zane has mastered a skill that no other demigod has, 'Shifting' into their godly parent's sacred animal and I'm trying to learn how to change into some of Dad's, like a raven and a Griffin.

So far the furthest I can 'Shift' is gaining a beak and small wings, but it's a start. Jealous? You should be, one day I will be flying through space as a Griffin.

I remember when Zane still went by Sean and was just starting to learn how to 'Shift', back when we were still travelling around Greece. We had just left Delphi and were heading to Athens. Making sure to stay off the roads and trading routes, avoiding the mortals and staying hidden from the gods.

 _Flashback_

 _Well shit_. The guards of the city were chasing us again. Sean and Georgia just had to go and start fighting in the square.

Will they ever stop arguing? Seriously, Sean acts as mature as a 4 year old can get nearly and he is like 10.

He never told us his exact age or his parentage. He would always just walk off when either Georgia or I brought up our father. The closest we could get to his godly parent was that he called us 'cousin'. Narrowing out the Big Three and any of their children.

He is a mystery that Georgia and I intended to solve.

He would always take watch while we slept. I would stay up sometimes watching him, to see if he would practice any powers. Not once did he light his hands on fire, he didn't Charmspeak, nor did he use any heavy weapons. Only his duel hunting knives and his Celestial bronze Makhaira. He would just stare up at the moon and growl. As if he hated it with everything he had.

And every morning he would be fully rested, like he never stayed up all night. Okay, back to the chasing.

We had just 'borrowed' some horses and rode out of Delphi heading along the coast. When all of a sudden we heard a hunting horn. And Sean froze, jumped off his horse, grabbed me and Georgia by the arms and bolted into the undergrowth.

 _More running?_

 _Why are we running?_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a howl from right beside me. I turned to see a massive wolf. Looking around I couldn't find Sean.

 _Where'd he go?_

Georgia noticed, "Where is Sean? He was just here with us."

We started searching. The wolf just followed us.

 _End of Flashback_

It had taken us three days to realise that the wolf was Sean.

I saw Tasi falling beside me. He gave me a thumbs up and deployed his parachute. Once we touched down we saw the gods flash in and Zero run up to Winter and began talking. The gods flashed in and I heard Zeus yell about not bowing and some other shit. Winter and Zero left the Olympians standing on the hill and walked over to us.

I could see Winter really struggling not to bust their heads, "Alright guys, pack up the tanks. We are going to show the almighty _gods_ the power of Chaos' Army."

"Hoo-ha!" was Zane's response, with a fist pump. We all just shook our heads. _He is oddly cheery for a guy who just met his mum, who he hates, for the first time_ …

"Sebi are the tanks packed up yet? We don't want our enemy to piss themselves just yet."

"Not yet boss, gimme another 30 seconds," Sebi said. Not looking up from a device he'd pulled out of his tool belt. **(AN: It is pretty much the same as Leo's tool belt from HoO, but this one can pull out anything. From a case of beer, to a handgun, to a tent like Artemis' Hunters)**

 **AN: let's just skip to the battle, I've been building it up for ages. So I'll put you out of your misery guys.**

We were lined up along the border of the camp, with the gods and Demigods behind us, staring over the approaching army with our weapons drawn. The Alpha squad, consisting of Charlie, Annisa, Allysha, Axel and their training officer Tom were behind the eight of us too.

Charlie had his shurikens out, Annisa was playing with her Urumi **(AN: Look it up if you don't know what they are)** , Allysha had her twin daggers ready, Axel was just standing there with his Katana strapped to his back, And Tom had his dual longswords strapped to his waist.

We, the Omega squad had our signature weapons out too, Mia had her Gandalf the Grey staff out and was spinning it about looking over the army with a childish smile, Georgia was twirling her twin daggers around in her hands, Sebi was tinkering with things. He pulled out a flaming sword, put it away and pulled out a remote with a big red button, Tasi was throwing one of his war hammers into the air and catching it by the hilt, a sadistic smile running across his lips. He was looking forward to a big fight, typical son of Ares. Se-Zane had his headphones in. Again. And was humming along, his weapons, the Makhaira, bow and hunting knives, still in their respective sheathes. And Zero's weapons morphing from swords to a staff to a bunch of other weapons. He too was listening to music, but his was blasting from the speakers in the ship. Me, I had my bow ready, arrows in my quiver that never runs out

The army stopped marching about 300 metres away from us and four Titans stepped to the front with a white flag raised. Kronos, Oceanus, Iapetus _or as Winter once named him_ , Bob and Hyperion. So Winter, Zero, Zane and I went up to meet them half way.

Darkness swirled and table and chairs appeared, "Cheers Zero, we could be here awhile," I hear Winter say in a low tone. He sounded down right murderous.

The four Titans sat down first with Kronos speaking first, "I suggest you boys surrender, you are vastly outnumbered, something like 2000 to one of you 'Omega squad' children. If you don't your mightiest will certainly fall."

Zane cracked a smile, "Do I hear a role credits anybody?"

Zero just yelled back, "DING!" We all burst out laughing, while the Titans looked at us confused.

"Have you dusty old deities never heard of YouTube or Cinemasins?" Zane and Winter said as on. _Creeepppyy_. **(AN: I don't own CinemaSins, but check them out on YouTube. It will make watching movies so much more entertaining.)**

"Insolent children! You expect us to waste our time watching stupid videos," Kronos yell. _Well, we know where Grandpa gets his dramatics from_.

"You are the self-proclaimed 'Lord of Time' Gramps…" Winter said with an emotionless tone.

Zero stood up, "I'm sick of talking, I've been waiting to throw some punches forever…" he whined, "Hurry up!"

 **AN: Okay, sorry. I really wanted to put that in, it's been sitting in the back of my mind since I started writing this story. This time, I promise, we will skip to the battle.**

Zero had his music, Here Comes the Boom, pumping through the air. **(AN: Don't own the song and I won't put the lyrics in)** Both armies, well team of eight and one army, lined up.

On the first 'Boom', both groups charged.

*Sebi POV*

"Let's see what the button does," I laugh maniacally. **(AN: I don't own Overwatch either, but 's mech is pretty cool so I decided to give a version to my buddy Curly.)**

A massive, shiny blue mech, with twin machine gun/cannon arms fell from the sky, "Heck to the fucking yeah!" I'd always wanted one of these. _It look so cool with its built in jetpack, force field/bubble shield generator an- jeez, I sound so nerdy._ "Oi Zane, check me out. The big red button gave me a mech."

"Lucky asshole," he responded as he picked of a few hellhounds with his bow before he placed it on his back and jumped into the fray with his Makhaira in hand. His black hood was still up on his cloak so he looked like Zero. Who was currently phasing in and out, **(AN: Like Reaper from Overwatch when he does his wraith mode thingy)** letting the squad of Dracaenae kill themselves with their own spears. He wasn't even taking this fight seriously, just toying with his opponents.

Georgia and Mia were standing back to back, slashing and thwacking monsters that had formed a circle around the two. _The monsters are fucked…_ It's true. The duo of Mia and Georgia have taken down many more powerful enemies, like a horde of demons from Planet 20061 and a cluster of massive fire breathing dragons on Planet 72203. They even managed to knock out Winter in a two on one. But that was before he became the most powerful fighter in the universe, even better than Chaos herself, the one who created everything.

 _Let's test this baby out!_

I slide into the mech and it lights up. _Pretty_. Lights flash and blink on and off.

I see a button with a fire emblem on it. _That is the gun button_.

The monsters see the mech light up and hear it whirl to life. They back away. _Damn fucking right_. I activated the jetpack and flew into the middle of the army. _Let's press the button_. So I did.

And fucking twin flamethrowers sprouted from the arms of the mech, "Fuck you monsters! Uncle Sebi is gonna go to town with these bad boys!" ( **AN: I'm making Sebi like Leo form HoO, because every elite team needs a crazy guy)** All the monsters booked it. It was hilarious to watch.

In the brief moments I bought myself, I looked around the battle field. Tasi and Zero were fighting together, Tasi swinging his hammers to keep the mobs of monsters at bay. Zero was standing on Tasi's shoulders, picking off monsters with throwing knives. _Poor buggers, maybe we should be going easier on them…_ I could see Zane slowly working his way, covered in monster dust, over to the girls. Not that they needed help. And Ethan was perched up on a rock behind me sniping monsters that tried to run away during the chaos. And Winter? He was fighting Kronos and Iapetus one on two. I didn't need to watch to know that he was just toying with the two.

Music was still going on in the background, but now the song had changed to X Gon Give it to ya by DMX **(AN: Don't own it either)**.

I swear Zero has the most cocky sounding battle playlist… Reminds me when we first met…

 **AN: Nah, Cliff hanger once again, Hehe.**

 **Sorry guys but it's the only way to keep you people interested these days. I won't do it much more but for now, you'll just have to wait till next chapter.**

 **These days, my writing has been getting harder, minds been going blank when I sit down on my school laptop and open a new Word document. Now I might type up a new chapter over the school break, who knows. I might use it as a break from everything, besides my English work. Mia and Axel, we need to work on that over the break.**

 **Here are some of the reviews I've been getting;**

rudy951: Love the story best ever for me. Please do more!

 **Rudy. Bro. That warms what is left of my heart and soul. I promise I will continue with this story, but soon I will start another one.**

Guest: Please write more.

 **Well I did, but now you'll have to wait for a bit. Chapter 6 will take a while, maybe.**

Greekgodsrox: I just randomly found this story and it's pretty good

 **GGR, mate. It's nice to get some positive feedback.**

Mia: Haha Sean this is great. Loving my character and the whole gangs' characters! Keep it up and keep me updated

 **Mia, Mia, Mia… On this website, I go by Stanly3011, or Stan. Yes the whole gang are characters and the rest will come in next chapter. That includes Chris and maybe Amasia, Emma and Cruz. But we will see, I won't put them in if they don't want me to.**

 **I know some of these reviews are old but it is about time I put them up for the world to see, eh? Just to let you all know, I am going to give all my OCs a backstory, some linked to save writing or if they are good friends IRL. Sebi and Zero get theirs' next chapter.**

 **Please review, as a fellow writer once said: 'Good reviews make a happy author'. I recommend checking out Greekgodsrox's story while you wait for my next update. It should keep you all entertained.**

 **Anyway for now,**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	7. Chapter 6- Couldn't think of a cool name

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own CinemaSins or any other YouTube channels that I might pull quotes from. Nor do I own any songs that are mentioned during the duration of this story. The only thing I do own are my OCs.**

 **AN: Sup guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about not updating in ages… I didn't realise that it would be over a month between my chapters, time sure flies when you're taking a break.**

 **I will hopefully finish my new story's first chapter soon. Hopefully when my school assignments and stuff calm down.**

 **Just to let you people know: the more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be. So far I've only had 5, so now each chapter will be at least 2,000 words long. To put it simply, more feedback = longer chapters.**

 **Let's get on with the story, I'll do my rant later on maybe.**

 **On with it then.**

*Winter/Percy POV* **(AN: This is a Percy Jackson fanfic, so I might as well put some of the plot in his POV)**

Slash, duck, stab, backflip, duck, slash, repeat. Two on one was more than unfair, for them. After I joined Chaos, I became one of the most feared names throughout the universe. Of course under The Creator herself, but that is kind of implied.

After becoming the commander of Chaos' army, I earned the rank of 'Head Assassin'. The Protogonoi were so impressed with me, some of them blessed me. The catch, I lose the powers I gained from the gods. But now I have some control over Time and I got my control over Water back. Yeah, I lost the powers from Poseidon too. But skill blessings remained, like my archery.

Kronos and Bob were using their symbols of power against me, the scythe that can reap your soul and the spear. I remember I was fighting both of these guys one on one I called it hard, but now after 700 years, it was too easy.

"Hey Gramps, just to let you know I have a general rule," I say as I dodge his scythe.

"And what is that?" he is getting frustrated at this point, I can tell.

"It is not to have my soul reaped, it hurts. A lot," **(AN: Quote from the original series. DON'T SUE)**

"So you know what my prized possession does." His swing, aiming for my neck, was blocked by Bob's spear, "You fool!" turning around to face him, "I had him!"

"Ah, Gramps, you never had a chance of beating me. Do you even know who I am?" I say cockily.

"You are a lowly demigod, a child of one of mine!" He was losing it.

I crack up laughing, "I was a lowly demigod, and once upon a time I fought against you in the Second Titan War. But now I am the Head Assassin of Chaos' army and leader of the Omega squad," I said this in a cold voice. Watching his eyes widen and fill with fear, "Now die!"

As much fun as it was toying with Kronos, I needed to end this battle.

*Sean/Zane POV*

 _Man this sucks._

It was a stupid idea to go help the girls. They can handle themselves. And I knew that. But I guess I'm too protective of my sisters.

As for me, I wasn't focusing and now I'm stuck under the arse of an unconscious Cyclops… and the battle raging on around me. Monsters marching, then falling and screaming.

 _Just my luck. Zero is never going to let me live this down…_

Struggling was not going to work and probably wake it up. I could see a fallen dagger in front of me. Just out of reach. I couldn't reach my weapons either.

 _I fucking hate my life_.

Such a cliché situation, a hero stuck under something dangerous, with the one thing that could save them just out of reach. Took me awhile, like five minutes, but I had an idea. Hey, don't judge me, I'm not the smartest guy out there.

My father was Winter's brother, a son of Poseidon, so maybe I could use the Earthshaker powers?

 _Worth a shot…_

I hate focusing on anything for too long ( **AN: True fact. Probably why I'm behind on most subjects at school….)**. So focusing on making the Earth shake was torture. After a few seconds I felt a tugging in my gut, just like how Winter described it.

A large crack formed underneath the unconscious Cyclops' feet.

 _Push up time…._

*Tasi POV*

This is fun.

Most of us are still unscratched. If it is this easy, "Oi! Tom! Its safe to send them in!" I call back to him.

In response I hear: "Alright rookies! Show em what you got!"

I could see hordes of Cyclops, large packs of Hellhounds, squads of dracaena archers and Empusa and a few large Hydras still around the battle field.

 _This is way too easy_

As a son of Ares, I love to fight. I feel at home on the battle field. It is great fun, maiming your enemies and seeing the life leave their eyes and watching their bodies collapse limp with your weapon impaled into their flesh.

Son of Ares thing, sorry for the squeamish.

*Allysha POV*

 **(AN: I spelt your name wrong last chapter Allysha, and I'm sorry about that.)**

Watching the Omega squad at work was amazingly scary, and it looks like they are just toying with them.

"Just how powerful are they?" I mutter out loud.

"One of them is more powerful than me, you and the rest of the squad combined. If they get serious thought… I'm not sure. Theoretically, together they could take out Chaos and Erebus with no problem," Tom responded my rhetorical, not looking away from the battle field.

"Oi! Tom! It's safe to send them in!" I hear Tasi callout as he slices through a Hellhound.

Tom shouts out, "Alright rookies! Show em what you got!" And we charge.

We aren't as good as the Omega squad that is clear. They have been fighting in battles like this for hundreds, if not thousands of years. It is amazing when you think about it.

 _Timeskip-10 minutes_

I had just decapitated the second head of one of the last Hydras. The heads' stumped necks started hissing and smoking.

 _Oh no_

The remaining heads opened their mouths and it spat at me.

 _This is it_. These are my last thoughts before an unknown force shoves me out of the way.

*Tasi POV*

I am just finishing off the last of the packs of Hellhounds, when out of the corner of my eye I see one of the rookies fighting a Lernaean Hydra.

 _I better help them. Can't have them dying this early into the war…_

So I started running over to help, I saw her slice off two of the Hydra's heads, no fire in hand.

 _Rookies…. So inexperienced._

The decapitated heads started smoking and the remaining heads opened their mouths.

 _She is dead…_

I have no idea why, but I felt compelled to protect her with my life. I was picking up speed. I probably looked like a charging bull or rhino.

I reached her just in time. I shoved her out of the way just before the acidic breath of the Hydra hits her, I wasn't so lucky, I got hit pointblank with the shit.

 _Ow!_

"That hurt like fucking Hades!" I roar in pain, "Ah! Fuck you Hydra! I liked this set of amour!"

Needless to say, the Hydra died painfully in revenge for my amour and of course hurting the rookie.

*Sean/Zane POV*

The clearing in front of Camp was covered in golden dust **(AN: I always imagined the monster dust gold, I'm too lazy to check the actual colour said by Mr. R. Can someone tell me if he says what colour it is?)** And the odd spoil of war from each monster.

I turn to the stunned crowd of gods and non-army Demigods and yell to them, "All in a day's work people!"

"We will introduce ourselves as your saviors at the Campfire tonight," Winter yells after I'm done. He turns to Sebi and whispers, "they still do that right?"

In response, "No idea bro, haven't been here in years," with that, we walked back to Zero's ship.

 _That's right, Sebi was here during the Second Titan War…_

 **AN: This concludes the chapter people, but because I haven't been on, I thought I'd let one of friends write a Bonus scene.**

 **So people let me introduce Mia, my little sister to the laptop. She will be starting off Chapter 7 with the continuation of her scene. No flames or anything like that, because I will hunt you down if you insult her and throw you to her boyfriend, Haydyn that's you.**

 **Take it away Sis**

 **Before we start this next part, I'd like to say that I wrote it myself, Stanly3011 gave me full power and control. Thanks Big Brother – Mia**

*Mia POV*

Why am I doing this? There is no beneficial gain. It only makes you an embarrassment and a loser.

I walked up to the door clearly marked "Supreme Captain Zero's Quarters". I stood outside, procrastinating. Finally I knocked. The door swung open. In the door way stood Zero.

"What's up? Oh good fighting today, by the way." He said.

"Thank you. I was wondering if you'd like to join me… you know just a peaceful walk down to the beach, to relax after the big battle and stuff…" I awkwardly said. He nodded, stepped out and closed the door behind him.

We headed for the beach, having slightly awkward conversations about today's battle. "So why didn't you bring Georgia out here? Why me?" he asked. Damn it. This was the question I did not want to answer.

 _Why him? Well because, truth be told, I love him. With these battles getting intense and all, I thought I should say something before we probably all get slaughtered. But now, I was totally unsure of what to do or say. I mean, I've never been in this situation before, how am I supposed to know what to do._

"Um, I don't know… I mean, you've done all this work so I thought it would be nice if you got a break and enjoyed the sunset and the beach and things…" Why was I so bad at responses?

"Right… there's another reason isn't there."

"There so is not another reason!"

"Yes there is."

"Is not."

"Tell me."

"There isn't anything else!"

"What is it?"

"Zero, please…"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Haydyn, listen!" That shut him up. The use of his real name. I knew it was now or most likely never. I took a deep breath. "I know this is going to sound, completely stupid and crazy, but I felt like you need to know before we horrifically die. I have spent, for what seems like an eternity, loving you. And that's sorta funny cause we are like, immortal, but that's not the point!"

 _How do I make things worse? Bring on the jokes!_

"I don't know what else to say or do or anything really and I'm sorry I'm awkward…" I trailed off. Okay, what now? He probably has never noticed my existence before now anyway…

I did the only thing I knew best, using magic. I transported myself back to my room on the ship and locked the door. I sat on my bed regretting everything, including taking myself back to the ship.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I glanced towards it, scared of who was outside it.

"Go away!" I shouted. There was no answer.

Cool, they left me alone… or not… more knocking! "Please, I don't want to see anyone at the moment. Please…" I said. I'm literally the dumbest person ever for putting myself in this situation. The person kept knocking. That's it! I stood up and ran to the door. I slowly unlocked it.

I pushed it open and saw Haydyn standing in the doorway, again, gosh there are too many parallels to earlier!

I wanted to die. How dumb am I really, to think this would work out in my favour? I didn't know what to say. I stared at him and said, "What do you want?"

"You"

 **AN: So that's a rap guys, for now at least. Hope you enjoyed it. Mia will definitely be back next chapter, great work Lil Sis. Cliffhanger, the internet will love it. Please review.**

 **Is there anything you'd like to say to Haydyn Sis?**

 **If so say it here: Cheese**

 **Alright. Once again I'm off to enjoy my schooling… Pffffftttt no. But I'm off to start Chapter 7 with Sis' help.**

 **So as I always say,**

 **Stanly3011 out.**

 **Mia out.**


	8. Author Note 2

**AN: Hey guys and girls of the internet, I'm off to Japan with school for two weeks next month.**

 **So I'm giving you people a choice of what you want me to update before I leave.**

 **Either I:**

 **Finish Chapter 7 and try and get about half of Chapter 8 done for The Mighty Will fall**

 **Or:**

 **Do Chapter 3 and as much as I can of Chapter 4 of The Rise To Stardom**

 **The choice is up to you guys, I'll update this on Friday letting you all know the results.**

 **Let me know what you all want in a Review or PM.**

 **So yeah,**

 **Till next update guys**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	9. Chapter 7- After Battle Confrontations

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own CinemaSins or any other YouTube channels that I might pull quotes from. Nor do I own any songs that are mentioned during the duration of this story. The only thing I do own are my OCs.**

 **AN: Sup guys. The results for the voting that I mentioned last week were 7 to 3 in favour on The Mighty Will Fall, so here you are** Chapter 7 **. There was 1 vote, but that was after Friday, so it doesn't count. Sorry** NightForever **, just a few days off.**

 **We are so close to the double digits now. I hope this fulfils your expectations for this chapter.**

 **Let's start off with my little sister's extract.**

 **A2N: Hey, it's Mia again, back at it with another extract! Thanks again Big Brother!**

*Mia POV*

I slammed the door shut.

Who put him up to this? What the heck does he mean, me? I don't even understand!

I took another… deep breath… I know I'm sorry there is a lot of those to take! I do need to breathe!

Anyway…

I slowly opened the door… And vanished in a blink of an eye, transporting myself to wherever Sean happened to be at the time, which was in the pool.

Running away from problems be like…

I ran across the water all the way to where Sean, I mean… Zane… was, and then levitated above the water. He stood up in the water.

"I need serious help. I don't know what to… what was that?" I turned around and made myself invisible, as Zero entered the pool area.

"Zane! Have you seen Mia? I'm trying to find her." He called out. Zane got out of the pool and sat with Zero. I did too, but I remained completely hidden.

"Nah, I haven't seen her. Why are you looking for her?" Zane asked. Zero took a deep breath.

"Well, for the longest time, she's never known how much I really love her. Earlier she told me she loved me and I might have scared her a bit. But I really do love her and I think she deserves to know." He said. I let out an audible gasp.

"What was that?" Zero asked.

"Uh, that was me, sorry, I just… You actually confessed that! You said it out loud!" Zane shouted. Zero looked oddly confused as to how Zane figured that out.

He loves me.

"Where is she?" Zero asked. I clicked my fingers and froze Zane in time, and became visible again.

"I'm here." I said. I made my way over to him and sat down. "Sorry, I'm not good with confrontation…" I muttered.

"It's fine. So… you heard everything, huh?" He asked. I nodded.

Oh gods, I felt bad. I was so stupid to run away and avoid everything. I mean, really, why would you want to run away from the person you love anyway?

"I'm so sorry, I just got scared and I didn't know what to do and all I ask f-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

 **AN: Annnnnd we'll stop you right there sis. Way too sappy for me. You can continue your smut later. Hehe. Let me know if you want more of my little sister's extracts in future chapters.**

 **A2N: Oh fine… bye for now guys!**

 **AN: Let's get on with the real plot now**

*Tasi POV*

I open my eyes and all I can see is white light shining down.

 _Ugh, gods damn it that's bright_

"Am I dead?" I ask myself as I try to sit up. Key word: try.

I was weak and as I tried, I noticed a weight on my chest. Looking down I see the rookie I saved. Her brown shoulder length hair covered most of her face. She had a small smile on her face.

 _Must be a good dream_

I lift head off my chest so I can get up, but she frowns and raps her arms around me like I was her teddy bear before her smile returns.

 _Cute. Wait what! I'm falling for the rookie aren't I…Chaos help me…_

 **"** **Yes you are my warrior,"** a voice said in my head

I was brushing the hair out of the way of her eyes when I heard giggling. Looking up I saw Georgia dressed in a white lab coat, for some reason.

"Yes Doc?" I ask

Georgia pulled out a clipboard and flipped a few pages, "You shouldn't be awake yet. The injuries you sustained should leave you unconscious for another day at least," she then looked at the rookie sleeping on my chest and a smirk appeared, "did the princess wake up her Prince Charming with a kiss?"

I noticed a blush form on the rookie's face.

 _I doubt she is sleeping still_

Georgia spoke up as if reading my mind, "No, she is sleeping. She hasn't left your side since you passed out from blood loss in the hall of the ship. That was three days ago. Anywho, I have to make sure Sebi and Zane haven't nearly killed themselves again in my absence," she turned on her heel and walked out of the infirmary, probably to yell at Zane and Sebi.

Then it hit me,

 _I've been out for THREE DAYS. What are the new plans? I need to sharpen my axes and get Sebi to repair my hammers._

I tried again to get up, but the rookie just tightened he grip on me. So I just lied down and tried to fall back to sleep. I nearly succeeded, but I was woken by two screams of pain.

 _Looks like Zane and Sebi were caught in the act of doing something stupid. WHIPPED._

I started chuckling at my own joke. Then I remembered the rookie, looking down I noticed she was stirring.

 _Whoops_

She opened her bright blue eyes and looked up at me. For a split second she looked confused, like she didn't know where she was. It took her a good five seconds to realise that she was asleep on top of me.

*Allysha POV*

 _Where am I? Oh Hades, did I fall asleep?_

I look up

 _Yep, Chaos help me_

 **"** **My child, tell him thank you and let Fate take control of how it goes from there,"** Chaos says in my head

"Si-sir," I start nervously, how can you not be afraid of the Walking Tank in the Army? "I-I just want-wanted to say th-thank you for saving me from the Hydra the other day."

 _Oh gods this was embarrassing_

He looked at me for a few seconds before he responded, "You're welcome… I'm sorry, I don't even know your name," he looked down as he says this.

"My name is Allysha sir. I am a daughter of Hermes, but I excel in the medical field," I say blushing as I try to make myself look good in front of one of the members of the most powerful team in the Universe.

"Well, you probably know my name already Allysha, but I'm Tasi, son of Ares, heavy weapons expert for the Omega squad."

 **(AN: Let's skip to a different scene. I just want to annoy my sis, Allysha and Tasi. Onto the more important plot? Or are you all reading this for the ships? Let me know.)**

 _Time skip- back three days, before the Maydyn extract_

*Sean/Zane POV*

 _I have powers over water? Just what I need… more powers_

Most are probably like: _"But Zane, more powers makes you more badass."_ And in response I say that it takes forever, well at least a decade, to learn and master a power. I've spent 3 months, in ancient Greece, as a wolf. I've trained for nearly three thousand years with my powers of the moon and with different weapons. Even hand to hand combat.

And now I've found out I've got more powers that I can use…

 _Hopefully Winter can help me. He was a son of Poseidon after all_

I think to myself as I walk the halls of the ship. I find him in the gym room doing push ups with 100KG waits on his back. I decide it is a bad time to bug him about training.

 _He did just meet the people who banished him 700 years ago._

I walk out of the gym room and into the pool room. It is a massive 200 metres in length and 4 metres deep. **(AN: I want a pool like this)**

Not sure how my powers work, I just took off my shirt and jumped in. Don't judge me, I like my shirt. I had got it one year when Tom, Zero and Ethan wanted to go to a concert here on Earth, I reluctantly agreed to go with them when they invited me. We ended up showing up to a Bliss n Eso concert. I loved it. I may or may not have stolen a hoodie and a few t-shirts…

 **(AN: This is not true, I bought my hoodie and t-shirt legally. But Zane doesn't care for mortal money, so just go with it.)** So anyway, I let myself sink to the bottom of the pool. I opened my mouth and breathed. Surprisingly, it felt normal, just like breathing air.

I don't know how long I was down there till Mia came in and hovered above me while I was in the water.

 **(AN: We know what happens next: confessions, kissing, etc)**

 _Time skip- Georgia leaves Tasi and Allysha alone_

"You are in deep shit mate… G is going to kill us!" I yell at Sebi as he tries to clean up the paint from the paint bomb that rolled from his room, down the hall, into hers.

"I know. Do you mind giving me a hand cleaning this shit up? I don't want to be in here any longer than this will take," Sebi replies, not taking his eyes off the neon blue paint covering her bedroom walls.

"Nope, you did this to yourse-" I'm cut short when I hear singing getting closer, "Shit! Dude you're screwed. I'm out of here," I quickly bolt out of Georgia's room, using my hunter stealth and doing a commando roll into my room that is across the hall, before she catches me.

As soon as I close my bedroom door I hear Georgia yelling at Sebi.

"Sebi! What the Hades are you doing in my room! Why there blue on my walls!"

 _I'm so glad I got out of there_

Then I heard a knock on my door. Curious, I opened my door, thinking it was Georgia, and stood there in shock, "What are you doing here?"

 **AN: Here would be a great place to leave off, but it's sorta cliff hanger so I'll keep writing.**

*Artemis POV*

"What are you doing here," he says to me, glaring at me with his now glowing green eyes.

I forgot what I was going to say.

 _When did he become so scary?_

"W-we need to tal-"

"No we don't. You left me in the woods to fend for myself. You and your band of man-haters chased me and my cousins across Greece. You hate me, I hate you. What is left to understand?" he cuts me off with his icy cold voice.

"Sea-"

"No! My name is now Zane. Only my family can call me that name. You lost that right after my birth," he pauses for a few seconds, "Now leave me alone."

 **AN: I think I'll call that a wrap for now. I'll finish up Chapter 8 ASAP. Who enjoyed this chapter? I know not a lot went on, but last chapter was the battle, so the next two chapters might be just squad drama maybe.**

 **Anywho, my lil sis has another extract she wants to put in, it continues on from the extract at the start of this chapter, anyway here she is:**

 **A2N: Another part written by me. Thanks again, Big Brother!**

 ***** Mia POV*

I clicked my fingers and unfroze Zane. He was very confused. "What just happened?" he asked.

"I froze you in time, my friend." I replied.

"Why?" he was very confused.

"Because, I needed you to be. I also needed more time." I said.

"To do what?" why isn't Zane stopping with the questions?

"To do this!" said Haydyn as he began kissing me again.

"Alright, alright! I get it! Enough!" Zane shouted. He covered his eyes as he screamed.

Just then, Georgia walked into the pool area, ready to swim.

"Hey guys, did I miss something? What are you guys doing down here?" she asked.

I stood up and walked over to her and whispered, "Uh… Georgia… guess what happened?"

"YOU FINALLY ADMITTED YOUR FEELINGS?!" she screamed in delight.

I nodded, concerned for her excitement. She hugged me and then cannonballed into the pool.

'Oh Georgia…' I thought.

 **A2N: And so ends my little scene.**

 **AN: Alright, that concludes this chapter. Shout out to** Kori A Grayson **, please check out her stuff.**

 **A2N: and so it seems the chapter is at an end now lol**

 **AN: so till next time,**

 **Stanly3011 out.**

 **A2N: Mia out.**


	10. Chapter 8- Bit more backstory

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own CinemaSins or any other YouTube channels that I might pull quotes from. Nor do I own any songs that are mentioned during the duration of this story. The only thing I do own are my OCs.**

 _Last time on The Mighty Will Fall:_

 _*Artemis POV*_

 _"_ _What are you doing here," he says to me, glaring at me with his now glowing green eyes._

 _I forgot what I was going to say._

 _When did he become so scary?_

 _"_ _W-we need to tal-"_

 _"_ _No we don't. You left me in the woods to fend for myself. You and your band of man-haters chased me and my cousins across Greece. You hate me, I hate you. What is left to understand?" he cuts me off with his icy cold voice._

 _"_ _Sea-"_

 _"_ _No! My name is now Zane. Only my family can call me that name. You lost that right after my birth," he pauses for a few seconds, "Now leave me alone."_

 _*Sean/Zane POV*_

 _I then slammed the door in her face_

 _Now:_

*Sean/Zane POV*

I then slammed the door in her face.

 _The nerve of her! Showing up here of all places._

"URRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

*Tasi POV*

I was having a nice chat with Allysha, getting to know her a bit, when all of a sudden the whole ship started shaking and the moon got brighter.

"What the heck is going on?" I yell over the noise of walls crumbling.

Allysha grabs my hands and pulls me up off the infirmary bed, "let's get out of here!"

*Percy/Winter POV*

I was just finishing my warm down exercises when the ship started to shake.

 _Odd_

"Did Poseidon lose his shit again?" I joke to myself as I leave the training room. My strides are shorter than they usually are because of the shaking. The trick to finding the centre of an earthquake is the ripples, as I'll call it, get more frequent and stronger.

I reached the hall where our bedrooms were located, most of the doors were open. Minus Zane's.

 _So Zane has an earthquake generator?_

I swiped my Admin key-card on the dial pad on his door. As it opened, I saw Zane lying on his bed shaking violently, his arms at his sides and fists clenched. Once I stepped in, I stumbled.

 _Shit, that's right. Zane's dad is my older brother, of course he would inherit some powers from him… I need to grab Ethan and Georgia._

My reasoning for this decision was that they have known him longer than anyone.

 _Even longer than Artemis_

I grabbed my radio and changed to the channels they were assigned and said the same message, "Get to Zane's room ASAP, something is wrong!"

*Ethan POV*

 _Oh shit, oh shit_

They were my only thoughts as I ran with my sister through the cracking ship, stumbling every few steps as the shaking got stronger. As we reached the hall with our rooms, I saw Winter standing outside Zane's room.

"Sir, what's wrong with Zane?" I ask as I approach.

"You've known him longer than any of us. Do you know what could set him off like this?" Winter replies gesturing into Zane's room.

*Georgia POV*

As my brother and I peered into our cousin's room, we gasped in shock.

"I have no idea," Ethan says as he leans back out.

Then it hit me, "I have one," both turned to face me, "remember when he faced his mother, he just stormed out of the throne room. I could be wrong, but what if Artemis came to visit him?" I notice that Winter stiffens at the name of Zane's mum.

"How would she get in here?" my brother speculates

"Probably snuck in when Mia did the whole 'time freeze' thing to get with Zero. I don't think it affected anyone outside the ship," Winter replied while flipping his hood up.

The shaking was starting to slow down now.

"I think Se-Zane is running out of energy now. We should probably go and try to calm him down," Ethan says, breaking me out of my worrying for my big cousin.

"Yeah, let's do that"

 **AN: Just realised that I didn't even say hello to you guys. I'm too lazy to put this at the top so here it is.**

 **Heyya guys, I'm back with Chapter 8 like I promised. I'm sorry to those that wanted The Rise to Stardom chapters 3 and 4. You were out voted, but after this chapter is posted, I'll finish Chapter 3. So I promise it'll be up soon. Alright, back with the story.**

*Artemis POV*

I just finished explaining to my hunters about who Zane really is.

 _Well I guess it's a 'was' now. He hates me_

Phoebe raised her hand to speak, "Milady, is this true. Is he really your son?" The rest of the hunters had the same looks disbelief on their faces.

I look down and respond, "Yes he is. His father was Orion, who I killed," I broke down, "I couldn't kill my son. He looked so innocent and looked around at the world in wonder. I just couldn't kill him. So I left in the woods near Sparta."

Most of the hunters looked at me in shock, "Milady, why?" another one of my hunters asked.

"Atlanta, he is a male. Born from the scum son of Poseidon that raped many women named Orion. Atlanta, you and Phoebe are the only ones here today that have met Orion," both girls sneer at his name and many gain looks of disgust. But I continue, "And the three children that managed to get away from us, I'll take a wild guess that they were my son and his cousins."

"Milady, why are you telling us this now?" My lieutenant, Thalia, asks me.

"I want no more secrets hidden amongst us sister," I turn from facing my half-sister to my hunters, "I also want the chance to get to know my son whilst he is here on Earth. I've seen the look of absolute hatred he gains when my name is mentioned. He displayed that in the throne room," the hunters looked at me with sympathy when I said this.

"What else Milady?"

"I would like him to join the Hunt as your brother," I mumble. At this, all the hunters looked away from me.

 _Probably thinking of what I did to Percy_

"He will be back girls. He was offered a job by Lady Chaos," their faces don't change much. They all gain a hopeful shine in their eyes. But still, most have not forgiven me for making Percy leave, he was their big brother.

 **AN: Cause I know you guys want drama about Zane and Artemis over Percy and Artemis, here is more.**

*Sean/Zane POV*

I was awoken by my cousins shouting and shaking me. I clear my blurry vision with my fists and sit up. Georgia had me hooked up to some sort of monitor and was looking through some papers, Ethan was playing some sort of video game on the TV that sat suspended in the corner of the room. Neither of them realised I was up till I spoke in a croaky voice, "What's up Doc. How much this time?"

Georgia looked up from her papers, pulled out a calculator and began to press some buttons, "Hmmmmm… I'd say you promising me not to get yourself injured or push yourself till you pass out until the end of the week," a smirk graces her face and Ethan looks to me with a similar expression.

"Buuuuttttt Dooooocccc," I whine, "We are fighting a waaaaarrrrr… Of course I'm going to get hurt. I also just found out I have a new set of powers, so I have to train till I'm better than Winter…"

Ethan's smirk broadens, "He makes some good points sis. You can't band him from fighting a war with us or training."

"Yes I can. As your doctor Zane, I'm banding you from leaving your room till Friday... night," Georgia's smirk forms into a victorious grin. She knows she's won this.

"Sis, dial it down a bit, it's Tuesday today. You're going to kill the poor guy…" Ethan tries to reason with his little sister.

"Nope, don't care. What is it they say nowadays? Doctor's orders? Yeah that's right," she then looks directly at me, "you won't be able to get out of this, I'm getting Mia to put on a spell on your room to prevent you from leaving till Friday, 5pm."

"So you're going to starve me, drive me insane just because _Artemis_ showed up and wanted to be my mother for once after over 3000 years? Why am I being blamed for this?"

"I'm not that mean, you'll be given three meals a day. They will appear on your desk. And have you even looked around Sean? You've nearly destroyed the ship," Georgia gestures with her hands exasperatedly for me to look around.

"I did this?" I say looking around at the various cracks and crumbling parts of the walls.

"Yeah bro. You've totalled the whole thing, just because your mum showed up and tried to talk with you. Good one," Ethan says mockingly.

*Georgia POV*

"Whose side are you on Eth?" Zane say looking betrayed

"I'm on neither honestly," he admits, "I'm just trying to think of the last time we were all together and having a civil conversation… well as civil as one can have with you two," he jokes, "it's like the good old days, jus the three of us."

Zane sighs wistfully, "Yeah mate, I'll be honest. I miss those days, they were much simpler. No wars, no gods, no rules, just us and the world around us. If I could go back, the only thing I'd change is the fact that I would have told you guys that Artemis was my mother. Maybe then we wouldn't have fought so much…"

I just sigh, "Sean…"

 **AN: And we'll cut off here guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I'll cya next time in Chapter 3 of The Rise to Stardom.**

 **Stanly3011 out.**

 **Just messing with you. If I cut off here the chapter would be way too short.**

 _Flashback_

We had just set up camp for the night. A few metres from the forest's edge near Athens. Sean had just learned how to change back fully, saying that he will never do that again. I don't blame him, he did spend three months as a wolf. Ethan had just finished collecting firewood and stones for a fire, so he was resting on a log strumming on his guitar.

It was a gift from our father, I got one too. They both turn into necklaces and they are our bows as well. Sean got given his bow and hunting knives from Apollo, which he gladly took saying that he wish Apollo was his father. The odd thing was that they acted like they were old friends.

Sean was still a mystery to us as always. He still stayed up till some ungodly hour glaring at the moon and shooting at trees. It was like he hated the moon itself.

It's been about two years since he found us, trying to care for our dying mother. He called us his cousins and said that he was sent to save us. And true to his word, the windows exploded in black fur.

I remember what happened like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback within Flashback_

 **AN: I know you guys love these.**

"Get down!" the figure in the doorway yelled as he pulled out a really big knife and lunged at the furry beast. Stabbing it in the throat.

He must bring bad luck with him wherever he goes because a group of women arrived in the doorway hissing at him. They each drew their weapons, ranging from swords to spears. One was quite small, it was holding duel knives so I assumed it was only young.

The boy who saved us turned and growled at them and in a cold voice said, "Dracaena," before dashing at them and began to kill them. He left the little on for last and knelt down in front of it grinning.

The girl, which he called a Dracaena, began to tremble. The boy's grin only widened before he turned to Ethan and tossed him his knife and gestured for him to kill it.

Ethan looked at the knife that was covered in green blood and black fur, before looking at the boy who was standing behind the Dracaena and pushed it. I started calling it an it because the longer I looked at the girl, the less it looked like a girl and more like a monster.

Ethan must have been seeing the same thing I was, because he gain a look of confusion before once again looking at the stranger in our house for guidance, his response was a slicing motion across his throat. Ethan nodded and walked forward.

A look of confidence swept across his face before the boy spoke, "that isn't a knife. This is." He finished his sentence as Ethan slit the monster's throat.

"Name's Sean, cousins. I was sent to pick you too up by a friend of mine," the boy looks around before saying, "come. We don't have much time."

Ethan glanced at me as if asking what we should do, "we can't just leave our mother behind Sean," I say

He looks at us with what I assume is a look of sympathy and pain, "I'm sorry for you, by if we don't leave more monsters will come," he pauses be-

 _End of Flashback within flashback_

 **AN: Alright guys. This time for real in the end of the chapter.**

 **I want to say thank you to my friends for their support in my writing. And a thank you to Kori A Grayson and others that post positive reviews. You don't know how much it means to me when I get comments like the ones you guys post.**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 3 of The Rise to Stardom**

 **Till then**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	11. Chapter 9- Talks with his crush

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own CinemaSins or any other YouTube channels that I might pull quotes from. Nor do I own any songs that are mentioned during the duration of this story. The only thing I do own are my OCs.**

 **AN: G'day people of the internet, I'm back once again with another chapter. Sorry about the long wait, I've been trying to have a holiday and get back into the swing of school.**

 **Seriously, I was in Japan for two weeks with school (People from there, hello to you), I had two weeks break before Christmas where I got my Learner Licence. Then I went to Sydney for a week. And finally, my last week of holidays was spent catching up with friends.**

 **I planned for this chapter to come out on Valentine's day but school and other things came up, like assessment and writer's block (well sort of), mainly just laziness.**

 **Once again, sorry about the wait, I know some of you have been asking when I was going to update next. So lets begin.**

 _Last time of the Mighty Will Fall:_

 _*Georgia POV*_

" _Whose side are you on Eth?" Zane say looking betrayed_

" _I'm on neither honestly," he admits, "I'm just trying to think of the last time we were all together and having a civil conversation… well as civil as one can have with you two," he jokes, "it's like the good old days, jus the three of us."_

 _Zane sighs wistfully, "Yeah mate, I'll be honest. I miss those days, they were much simpler. No wars, no gods, no rules, just us and the world around us. If I could go back, the only thing I'd change is the fact that I would have told you guys that Artemis was my mother. Maybe then we wouldn't have fought so much…"_

 _I just sigh, "Sean…"_

 _Now_

*Ethan POV*

Georgia and I went on about how Sean has a low self-esteem. I'll save you the trouble of reading it. He eventually forgave himself and began to open up a bit more. Even after knowing Sean and his Zane personality for thousands of years, he still holds many mysteries.

One day though, we will find them out. Cause he seems to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and as Winter knows, you should never do that alone.

*Tasi POV*

The shaking stopped after a few minutes. My instant thought was; _who pissed Winter off?_

Allysha was just helping me move from the bed, which I was confined to be Doctor Georgia, when the twins of the Sun dragging the moody son of the moon, who seemed to be unconscious.

As I moved over to Zane's bedside, with the help of Allysha. I asked, "What happened to him?"

Doc was hooking him up to some monitors replied with, "His mother happened. Then he started shaking and then the ship joined in too."

 _He caused this._

 _Ohhhhhh…. That's right, his parentage, Orion and Artemis_

 **AN: Enough of that, you all know how that turns out. In short if you forget: Georgia- torturous to Sean, Mia- did spell, Sean- detained to room till Friday. Back to Artemis**

*Artemis POV*

I was sitting in a tree branch near the Hunters' camp, thinking on ways to get Sean/Zane to give me a chance to get to know him and try to earn the right for me to be called his mother. I lost that right a very long time ago. My hunters were practicing archery, so I was alone with my thoughts. So far I had come up with nothing. I tried talking to him and that just blew up in my face.

At noon, on the dot, I noticed a shady figure walking through the undergrowth below me. The figure was male, judging by the way 'he' was walking. I could not see if my prediction was true because of the hood covering 'his' face. 'He' seemed to be looking for something or maybe someone. I decided to follow him, to my surprise, 'he' walked into the Hunters' camp. Once 'he' was in the middle of camp, 'he' sat down and seemed to be waiting.

Deciding to see what 'he' wanted, I flashed into my tent and walked out and put a stern look on my face, "What do you want _boy_?"

As if to acknowledge my presence, 'he' raised 'his' head to see me. His face- I could now tell it was a he because of the stubble on his jaw line- was covered with his hood, "There you are Artemis," he began.

"It's Lady Artemis to you _boy_ ,"

"Once upon a time it was, but you yourself said I could call you that. Also, the title of 'Lady' is used to show respect. Respect which you have lost at this point in time." The boy was speaking calmly to me.

"I have only let two people call me by Artemis, both of which are dead. Who are you," it wasn't a question. It was a command.

The boy smirked at my last sentence, "Artemis. I am Winter. You know, the leader of the Omega squad? I spoke to you gods on Olympus. And people say Zane has a bad memory…" the last part was more to himself.

"Don't talk about my son like that!"

"He is not your son. He never was. You left him in the woods. You do not deserve to call him your son," the boy rebutted, "Zane is my friend. I've known him since I arrived in Chaos' army."

I had no comeback to him. I, the great Artemis, was beaten by a boy.

"I want to earn that right, _Winter_. What kind of name is that anyway?"

"Winter is my new name. I took it after I left Earth because my real name is kinda famous throughout the universe. And you decided to sneak onto our ship to what? Talk with him? Honestly what did you expect to happen? Him to run and jump to give you a hug?" Winter took a breath, "He hates you. Sorry for being blunt, but I know I have to be with you."

"What is your real name? Why did you leave Earth? How are you famous?" I completely glossed over the fact he called me dense to jump at the chance for new information about the leader of the Omega squad.

"I cannot tell you my real name. Tha-"

"Cannot or will not?"

"I refuse to go by that name anymore. Too many memories about this planet. I left Earth to stop a threat for my family. Even though they betrayed me, banished me and disowned me. I am famous for slaying powerful monsters. But I didn't come here to brag, I came to tell you to stay away from Zane. Thanks to you he ended up nearly destroying our ship with his father's powers. He is now bedridden for the remainder of the week," Winter took a breath, "I recommend you stay away from my team while we are here. I fear his cousins want to hurt you for hurting him and most of the group will follow them. Do not go calling him your son Artemis, you kinda lost that right. My view and respect for you dropped the day I heard Zane's story."

I didn't know how to feel. Angry, furious, upset or something else. He just told me to stay away from my son. I know what I did was wrong but I want to make up for it.

Before I could respond Winter got up and walked back into the undergrowth. I couldn't sense him so I couldn't follow him, and also because my Hunters came back.

*Thalia POV*

 **(AN: I should probably cut down on the amount of POVs I have. Unless you want something like 15 different character POVs per chapter? Let me know if you don't mind or care or if you do. Your opinion matters guys.)**

We just finished at our archery practice, we were all talking and cracking jokes like a close family. Well, we were a lot closer before Percy left. As we entered the clearing we noticed our mistress and a figure talking. We decided to wait and see what would happen.

I saw the figure stand up and walk into the undergrowth of the forest of Camp. Milady looked dazed at what the figure said. Once the figure was out of sight, we approached our mistress.

I spoke first, "Milady, who was that?"

She turned to look at me, "That, was the leader of the Omega squad," the girls gasped and sneered thinking that a male was in our camp, "He was here to tell me to stay away from my son… I… I don't know what to do…" Our patron, the stone cold hunter, Artemis broke down in tears.

We had no clue what to do

*Percy/Winter POV*

 **(AN: I' m sorry for all the short POVs but I find them sort of fun to write)**

"Sean what are you doing," I ask as I arrive back at the ship.

"Leaving my room to train," he replies as he lands on the ground.

"Through the window?"

"Georgia put me under room arrest, but it's boring in my room…" he whines

"Dude, you are older than me so stop whining."

"Fiiiiinnnneeeee, but can you help me learn my water powers? You are the most powerful son of a water god, so please uncle?" he pleads.

"Please do _not_ remind me how messed up our family tree is Sean," I shudder. The immortal family tree is probably the most disgusting thing you'll ever read.

"Why has everyone reverted back to calling me _that name_?"

"No clue bro, maybe because it's easier on us considering we have Zero as well?"

Sean sighs, "but we have Sebi as well. There is something you guys are not telling me…" he pulls his famous _wolf glare_ , "let's just start training before Georgia catches me," he states before walking back into the ship and dashing to the training room.

 _*Time Skip- A few hours later*_

Sean was sweating up a storm. He couldn't seem to do much with his water powers but he could sure make an earthquake. It almost makes me jealous.

 _Hey, I said almost. I can control storms, water in all of its states of matter, vapour travel and control the blood in all living organisms. That last one is kinda scary and is very dangerous, to both me and the victim._

A voice came shouting through the halls of the ship, "Hey Wiiiiinntttteeerrrr! We have a War Meeting on Olympus!" Sean instantly turned pale, well paler than he always is. Just as he was trying to find a hiding spot, Georgia popped her head through the training room door.

 _Oh shit_

"Winterrrrrr- Sean! What are you doing out of your room!" Georgia yells.

"First of all: Ow my ears. Secondly, I got bored and left to get Winter to train my with my water powers, as grandson of the sea I should be competent with my powers passed down to me," Sean reasons trying to stay calm and failing.

"When we return back from this meeting you are being locked up in the bathroom or something, cause I wear to Chaos if I find out you've snuck out again _Sean_ you are going to be forced to watch every musical in existence so far," Georgia counters.

"Sean, I am very disappointed in you," I fake scold, "you should know better," I continue waggling my finger at him. Sean just stares at me with a glare as if to say " _Traitor,_ "he then huffs and nods slowly.

"Good," Georgia says happily, "Let's go then."

 **A1N: Alright, let's call that a wrap for this chapter. My next update will be on the Rise to Stardom.**

 **Also, before I forget; we have another short extract. Once again, it's a ship between OCs.**

 **So, take it away Mia**

*Charlie POV*

That's it, I'm leaving. I hate this stupid place and these stupid fights going on between our squad. This time Tom had picked up a knife in rage, threw it across the room and it sliced straight into my wrist. I've had enough of everything becoming heated and people getting mad. I'm mad right now because of them. I haven't argued with anyone that badly in my life. I don't care where I am going, I just need to get out of here.

Luckily our ship had docked in somewhere, on the edge of a forest. Somewhere I can clear my mind and escape from these fights.

I kept walking through the peaceful forest until I saw something up ahead. I didn't care what this place was, so long as I could explore. I kept walking until I saw kind of entryway to where ever I was.

"What the?" I verbally said, stepping through the golden arch waywith the words 'Camp Half Blood' engraved on it.

As I explored I saw loads of weapons lying around. We did need new ones… _Yeah I'm gonna go pick them up._ As I reached for some, my eyes darted to where an adult, maybe a teacher of some sort, was walking around, paroling. I quickly sprinted away, towards a big group of cabins, with sleeping campers inside.

For the campers, it had clearly been bedtime a while ago now. All the paroling teachers had gone to bed, and I was left to wander free, without the risk of being caught.

I walked around for a while and decided to retrace my steps. As I walked back to the arch I saw a figure walking the same way. I hid for a split moment before realising it was a camper. _What is he doing?_ I thought to myself, as I followed him.

The kid kept walking slowly towards the huge campfire. _Eh, maybe he's cold._ I came out of hiding and decided to say something.

"Hey. Um, my name is Charlie, what's yours? Um… excuse me?" he didn't turn around. "You're getting awfully close to that campfire there buddy… I wouldn't get any closer there…" he just kept walking towards the fire. Suddenly he placed his foot directly in it. I realised I had to stop him.

I sprinted to where he was standing and tackled him out of the way before his whole body went up in flames.

*Rain POV*

I am awake. I don't know where I am but I know I am awake. My face was in dirt, my glasses on the ground somewhere, my foot slightly burning.

Lifting my head slowly off the ground I felt around for my glasses. I accidentally put my hand directly on someone else's and quickly removed it. _Who is that?_ I found my glasses and put them on. The first thing I saw was the campfire and I was very confused.

"What am I doing out here?" I said. I looked over at the other person, who's hand I touched. "Hi, um are you alright? And what are we doing on the ground?" I asked. He looked up at me and froze for a moment.

*Charlie POV*

 _Oh my god. His face is the most handsome thing I have ever seen in my entire life._

*Rain POV*

"Oh, oh sorry. Hi, I'm Charlie. I-well-you were-the fire was-I kinda just-oh man… sorry. I think you almost sleepwalked into the fire. I mean, you stepped foot in it, so I knocked you out of the way, before you were hurt." The dashing stranger said to me. I MEAN! Oh I mean… heh… Oh dear…

"Well thank you. My name is Rain. Son of HypnosI'm a cabin leader here." I said. Then I got an idea. "Would you like to go somewhere a little less, uh, intense? Per say the creek over there?" I asked. Charlie nodded and we stood up and walked over to the creek.

*Charlie POV*

Rain put his burnt foot in the water and we began to chat.

"So… when do you want to sleep? I mean it's quite late and I'm assuming you need your rest." I said.

He looked up at me and shook his head. "After that experience, I am never sleeping again! Who knows what might happen! And plus, I won't have anyone here to save me if something goes wrong…" he said looked at the moon's reflection in the water.

"I'll always be here if you need anything. I'll come back and visit, I promise." I said. He smiled back at me.

"I'd like that." He said.

After a while I walked him back to his cabin, since he was ready to try and sleep again.

"Goodnight Charlie. Thank you so much for everything." He said as he hugged me.

"Sleep well Rain. I'll see you soon, okay?" I said. He nodded and walked to his cabin door. He turned back around and waved before entering the room.

I sighed and began to walk away. There was no way I wasn't coming back to this place.

 **A2N: Hope you liked that one haha.**

 **AN: Well that's all from us,**

 **Till next time:**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	12. Author Note 3

**AN: Hey guys... I seem to be having troubles with my account. I have updated** ** _The Mighty Will Fall_** **but there seems to be no update notifications nor any PM notifications or anything like that...**

 **I have tried a few things like restarting the laptop, logging out and re-logging in and have done the same on my phone...**

 **Anyone got any other suggestions on how to fix this issue?**

 **Well on a happier note; I have asked a friend of mine to do some fan art for my story, I will be posting them on my instagram account** _Stanly3011_ **as well as sneak peaks at upcoming chapters. If you are an artist yourself, and you have any art you would like the world to see, send it in and I will gladly post it.**

 **And finally I would like everyone to know that updates will become less frequent. I will try and post a new chapter as often as I can but that could be from once every two months up to once every six months. I am sorry but I need to focus on my school work and it is getting increasingly difficult to do that... I also have another story that will be my own original work being worked on. It is one that I will not be posting on here, but I do hope one day that I can get it published properly.**

 **Anyway, I am sorry once again**

 **But until next time,**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


End file.
